dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem Styles
"F" redirects here. For the default function of "F" on a keyboard, see Movement Modes. Emblem Styles are the visual representations of emblems and logos that can be worn by the player as accessories. Once a style piece is used, the player will automatically and permanently add the associated style to his or her collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. __TOC__ List Vendor Emblems File:Emblem1.png|1 File:Emblem2.png|2 File:Emblem3.png|3 File:Emblem4.png|4 File:Emblem5.png|5 File:Emblem6.png|6 File:Emblem7.png|7 File:Emblem8.png|8 File:Emblem9.png|9 File:Emblem10.png|10 File:EmblemA.png|A File:EmblemB.png|B File:EmblemC.png|C File:EmblemD.png|D File:EmblemE.png|E File:EmblemF.png|F File:EmblemG.png|G File:EmblemH.png|H File:EmblemI.png|I File:EmblemJ.png|J File:EmblemK.png|K File:EmblemL.png|L File:EmblemM.png|M File:EmblemN.png|N File:EmblemO.png|O File:EmblemP.png|P File:EmblemQ.png|Q File:EmblemR.png|R File:EmblemS.png|S File:EmblemT.png|T File:EmblemU.png|U File:EmblemV.png|V File:EmblemW.png|W File:EmblemX.png|X File:EmblemY.png|Y File:EmblemZ.png|Z File:EmblemAnimalia.jpg|Animalia File:EmblemAnkh.jpg|Ankh File:EmblemArrow.jpg|Arrow File:EmblemAtom.jpg|Atom File:EmblemBird.jpg|Bird File:EmblemBullet.jpg|Bullet File:EmblemButterfly.jpg|Butterfly File:EmblemCircledWings.jpg|Circled Wings File:EmblemClub.jpg|Club File:EmblemCobra.jpg|Cobra File:EmblemCrosshairs.jpg|Crosshairs File:EmblemDoubleAxe.jpg|Double Axe File:EmblemDynamite.jpg|Dynamite File:EmblemEnhancedBlackLanternCorpEmblem.png|Enhanced Black Lantern Corp Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedBlueLanternCorpEmblem.png|Enhanced Blue Lantern Corp Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedGreenLanternCorpEmblem.png|Enhanced Green Lantern Corp Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedIndigoTribeEmblem.png|Enhanced Indigo Tribe Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedOrangeLanternCorpEmblem.png|Enhanced Orange Lantern Corp Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedRedLanternCorpEmblem.png|Enhanced Red Lantern Corp Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedSinestroCorpEmblem.png|Enhanced Sinestro Corp Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedStarSapphireEmblem.png|Enhanced Star Sapphire Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedWhiteLanternCorpEmblem.png|Enhanced White Lantern Corp Emblem File:EmblemEyeofHorus.jpg|Eye of Horus File:EmblemFieryStar.jpg|Fiery Star File:EmblemFlyingDeathsHead.jpg|Flying Death's Head File:EmblemGrenade.jpg|Grenade File:EmblemHatchet.jpg|Hatchet File:EmblemHazard.jpg|Hazard File:EmblemHorn.jpg|Horn File:EmblemHornedHelmet.jpg|Horned Helmet File:EmblemKing.jpg|King File:EmblemKnight.jpg|Knight File:EmblemLeaf.jpg|Leaf File:EmblemLightningBolts.jpg|Lightning Bolts File:EmblemMoon.jpg|Moon File:EmblemMushroomCloud.jpg|Mushroom Cloud File:EmblemPaw.jpg|Paw File:EmblemPawn.jpg|Pawn File:EmblemPentacle.jpg|Pentacle File:EmblemQueen.jpg|Queen File:EmblemRam.jpg|Ram File:EmblemRifle.jpg|Rifle File:EmblemRocket.jpg|Rocket File:EmblemRook.jpg|Rook File:EmblemRoyalWings.jpg|Royal Wings File:EmblemShield.jpg|Shield File:EmblemShootingStar.png|Shooting Star File:EmblemShuriken.jpg|Shuriken File:EmblemSkull.jpg|Skull File:EmblemSnowflake.jpg|Snowflake File:EmblemSpade.jpg|Spade File:EmblemStar.jpg|Star File:EmblemStormcloud.jpg|Stormcloud File:EmblemSun.jpg|Sun File:EmblemSwirlingFireball.jpg|Swirling Fireball File:EmblemTornado.jpg|Tornado File:EmblemTotem.jpg|Totem File:EmblemTrident.jpg|Trident File:EmblemTurtle.jpg|Turtle File:EmblemWings.jpg|Wings Reward Emblems File:EmblemA.R.G.U.S..png|A.R.G.U.S. File:EmblemAcrobatGorilla.jpg|Acrobat Gorilla File:EmblemBeetle.jpg|Beetle File:EmblemBishop.png|Bishop File:EmblemClown.jpg|Clown File:EmblemComedyandTragedy.png|Comedy and Tragedy File:EmblemCrossbow.jpg|Crossbow File:EmblemCrossedBlades.jpg|Crossed Blades File:EmblemDiamond.jpg|Diamond File:DNA EMBLEM.jpg|DNA File:Feline.png|Feline File:EmblemFireball.jpg|Fireball File:EmblemFist.jpg|Fist File:EmblemEnhancedA.R.G.U.S..png|Enhanced A.R.G.U.S. File:EmblemFlyingGorilla.jpg|Flying Gorilla File:EmblemFourLeafClover.jpg|Four-Leaf Clover File:EmblemGem.jpg|Gem File:EmblemHeart.jpg|Heart File:EmblemHierolyph.png|Hieroglyph File:EmblemJusticeLeague.jpg|Justice League File:EmblemLaw.jpg|Law File:EmblemNone.jpg|None File:EmblemOctopus.jpg|Octopus File:EmblemOrder.jpg|Order File:EmblemPistol.jpg|Pistol File:EmblemPitchfork.png|Pitchfork File:EmblemRisingStar.jpg|Rising Star File:EmblemSTARLabs.jpg|STAR Labs File:EmblemSentinelsofMagic.jpg|Sentinels of Magic File:EmblemShark.jpg|Shark File:EmblemSpeedsterGorilla.jpg|Speedster Gorilla File:EmblemSpider.jpg|Spider File:EmblemTheSociety.jpg|The Society File:EmblemTree.jpg|Tree File:EmblemWayneTech.jpg|WayneTech File:EmblemWolfshead.jpg|Wolfshead File:EmblemYinYang.png|Yin Yang Seasonal Emblems Valentine's Day Event EmblemDourHeart.jpg|Dour Heart EmblemJaguar.jpg|Jaguar EmblemLettermanLetterA.png|Letterman Letter A EmblemLettermanLetterB.png|Letterman Letter B EmblemLettermanLetterC.png|Letterman Letter C EmblemLettermanLetterD.png|Letterman Letter D EmblemLettermanLetterE.png|Letterman Letter E EmblemLettermanLetterF.png|Letterman Letter F EmblemLettermanLetterG.png|Letterman Letter G EmblemLettermanLetterH.png|Letterman Letter H EmblemLettermanLetterI.png|Letterman Letter I EmblemLettermanLetterJ.png|Letterman Letter J EmblemLettermanLetterK.png|Letterman Letter K EmblemLettermanLetterL.png|Letterman Letter L EmblemLettermanLetterM.png|Letterman Letter M EmblemLettermanLetterN.png|Letterman Letter N EmblemLettermanLetterO.png|Letterman Letter O EmblemLettermanLetterP.png|Letterman Letter P EmblemLettermanLetterQ.png|Letterman Letter Q EmblemLettermanLetterR.png|Letterman Letter R EmblemLettermanLetterS.png|Letterman Letter S EmblemLettermanLetterT.png|Letterman Letter T EmblemLettermanLetterU.png|Letterman Letter U EmblemLettermanLetterV.png|Letterman Letter V EmblemLettermanLetterW.png|Letterman Letter W EmblemLettermanLetterX.png|Letterman Letter X EmblemLettermanLetterY.png|Letterman Letter Y EmblemLettermanLetterZ.png|Letterman Letter Z EmblemLettermanNumber0.png|Letterman Number 0 EmblemLettermanNumber1.png|Letterman Number 1 EmblemLettermanNumber2.png|Letterman Number 2 EmblemLettermanNumber3.png|Letterman Number 3 EmblemLettermanNumber4.png|Letterman Number 4 EmblemLettermanNumber5.png|Letterman Number 5 EmblemLettermanNumber6.png|Letterman Number 6 EmblemLettermanNumber7.png|Letterman Number 7 EmblemLettermanNumber8.png|Letterman Number 8 EmblemLettermanNumber9.png|Letterman Number 9 EmblemRose.jpg|Rose EmblemWinsomeHeart.jpg|Winsome Heart St. Patrick's Day Event EmblemCelticDiamondEmblem.png|Celtic Diamond Emblem EmblemCelticShieldEmblem.png|Celtic Shield Emblem EmblemCelticTriquetraEmblem.png|Celtic Triquetra Emblem EmblemEnhancedCelticDiamondEmblem.png|Enhanced Celtic Diamond Emblem EmblemEnhancedCelticShieldEmblem.png|Enhanced Celtic Shield Emblem EmblemEnhancedCelticTriquetraEmblem.png|Enhanced Celtic Triquetra Emblem EmblemEnhancedRainbowEmblem.png|Enhanced Rainbow Emblem EmblemKnotwork.png|Knotwork EmblemRainbowEmblem.png|Rainbow Emblem Time Capsule Emblems Time Capsule EmblemBlackLanternCorpEmblem.png|Black Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemBlueLanternCorpEmblem.png|Blue Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemGreenLanternCorpEmblem.png|Green Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemIndigoTribeEmblem.png|Indigo Tribe Emblem EmblemOrangeLanternCorpEmblem.png|Orange Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemRedLanternCorpEmblem.png|Red Lantern Corp Emblem EmblemSinestroCorpEmblem.png|Sinestro Corp Emblem EmblemStarSapphireEmblem.png|Star Sapphire Emblem EmblemWhiteLanternCorpEmblem.png|White Lantern Corp Emblem For the enhanced lantern corps emblem styles, see under Vendor Emblems. Amazon Time Capsule EmblemAmazonEagle.png|Amazon Eagle EmblemAphrodite.png|Aphrodite EmblemAres.png|Ares EmblemAthena.png|Athena EmblemHadesEmblem.png|Hades EmblemHecate.png|Hecate EmblemHera.png|Hera EmblemZeus.png|Zeus EmblemEnhancedAmazonEagle.png|Enhanced Amazon Eagle EmblemEnhancedAphrodite.png|Enhanced Aphrodite EmblemEnhancedAres.png|Enhanced Ares EmblemEnhancedAthena.png|Enhanced Athena EmblemEnhancedHades.png|Enhanced Hades EmblemEnhancedHecate.png|Enhanced Hecate EmblemEnhancedHera.png|Enhanced Hera EmblemEnhancedZeus.png|Enhanced Zeus Qwardian Time Capsule EmblemAquarius.png|Aquarius EmblemAries.png|Aries EmblemCancer.png|Cancer EmblemCapricorn.png|Capricorn EmblemGemini.png|Gemini EmblemLeo.png|Leo EmblemLibra.png|Libra EmblemPisces.png|Pisces EmblemSagittarius.png|Sagittarius EmblemScorpio.png|Scorpio EmblemTaurus.png|Taurus EmblemVirgo.png|Virgo EmblemEnhancedAquarius.png|Enhanced Aquarius EmblemEnhancedAries.png|Enhanced Aries EmblemEnhancedCancer.png|Enhanced Cancer EmblemEnhancedCapricorn.png|Enhanced Capricorn EmblemEnhancedGemini.png|Enhanced Gemini EmblemEnhancedLeo.png|Enhanced Leo EmblemEnhancedLibra.png|Enhanced Libra EmblemEnhancedPisces.png|Enhanced Pisces EmblemEnhancedSagittarius.png|Enhanced Sagittarius EmblemEnhancedScorpio.png|Enhanced Scorpio EmblemEnhancedTaurus.png|Enhanced Taurus EmblemEnhancedVirgo.png|Enhanced Virgo Team-Up Time Capsule EmblemAtom (2).png|Atom EmblemCaptainCold.png|Captain Cold EmblemCommanderSteel.png|Commander Steel EmblemFirestorm.png|Firestorm EmblemFlash.png|Flash EmblemGreenArrow.png|Green Arrow EmblemThanagarianEmblem.png|Thanagarian Emblem EmblemVixen.png|Vixen EmblemEnhancedAtom.png|Enhanced Atom EmblemEnhancedCaptainCold.png|Enhanced Captain Cold EmblemEnhancedCommanderSteel.png|Enhanced Commander Steel EmblemEnhancedFirestorm.png|Enhanced Firestorm EmblemEnhancedFlash.png|Enhanced Flash EmblemEnhancedGreenArrow.png|Enhanced Green Arrow EmblemEnhancedThanagarian.png|Enhanced Thanagarian EmblemEnhancedVixen.png|Enhanced Vixen Time Torn Time Capsule EmblemAtomSmasher.png|Atom Smasher EmblemDoctorMid-Nite.png|Dr. Mid-Nite EmblemEclipso.png|Eclipso EmblemFlash-JayGarrick.png|Flash - Jay Garrick EmblemGreenLantern-AlanScott.png|Green Lantern - Alan Scott EmblemHourman.png|Hourman EmblemLibertyBelle.png|Liberty Belle EmblemMisterTerrific.png|Mister Terrific EmblemEnhancedAtomSmasher.png|Enhanced Atom Smasher EmblemEnhancedDoctorMid-Nite.png|Enhanced Dr. Mid-Nite EmblemEnhancedEclipso.png|Enhanced Eclipso EmblemEnhancedFlash-JayGarrick.png|Enhanced Flash - Jay Garrick EmblemEnhancedGreenLantern-AlanScott.png|Enhanced Green Lantern - Alan Scott EmblemEnhancedHourman.png|Enhanced Hourman EmblemEnhancedLibertyBelle.png|Enhanced Liberty Belle EmblemEnhancedMisterTerrific.png|Enhanced Mister Terrific Arcane Time Capsule EmblemConstantineEmblem.png|Constantine Emblem EmblemDeadmanEmblem.png|Deadman Emblem EmblemEtriganEmblem.png|Etrigan Emblem EmblemMadameXanaduEmblem.png|Madame Xanadu Emblem EmblemRavenEmblem.png|Raven Emblem EmblemShadeEmblem.png|Shade Emblem EmblemSwampThingEmblem.png|Swamp Thing Emblem EmblemZatannaEmblem.png|Zatanna Emblem EmblemEnhancedConstantineEmblem.png|Enhanced Constantine Emblem EmblemEnhancedDeadmanEmblem.png|Enhanced Deadman Emblem EmblemEnhancedEtriganEmblem.png|Enhanced Etrigan Emblem EmblemEnhancedMadameXanaduEmblem.png|Enhanced Madame Xanadu Emblem EmblemEnhancedRavenEmblem.png|Enhanced Raven Emblem EmblemEnhancedShadeEmblem.png|Enhanced Shade Emblem EmblemEnhancedSwampThingEmblem.png|Enhanced Swamp Thing Emblem EmblemEnhancedZatannaEmblem.png|Enhanced Zatanna Emblem Gotham Time Capsule EmblemAlGhulEmblem.png|al Ghul Emblem EmblemBaneEmblem.png|Bane Emblem EmblemBatmanRebirthEmblem.png|Batman Rebirth Emblem EmblemCatwomanEmblem.png|Catwoman Emblem EmblemHarleyQuinnEmblem.png|Harley Quinn Emblem EmblemMan-BatEmblem.png|Man-Bat Emblem EmblemRiddlerEmblem.png|Riddler Emblem EmblemScarecrowEmblem.png|Scarecrow Emblem EmblemEnhancedAlGhulEmblem.png|Enhanced al Ghul Emblem EmblemEnhancedBaneEmblem.png|Enhanced Bane Emblem EmblemEnhancedBatmanRebirthEmblem.png|Enhanced Batman Rebirth Emblem EmblemEnhancedCatwomanEmblem.png|Enhanced Catwoman Emblem EmblemEnhancedHarleyQuinnEmblem.png|Enhanced Harley Quinn Emblem EmblemEnhancedMan-BatEmblem.png|Enhanced Man-Bat Emblem EmblemEnhancedRiddlerEmblem.png|Enhanced Riddler Emblem EmblemEnhancedScarecrowEmblem.png|Enhanced Scarecrow Emblem Notorious Time Capsule EmblemCSAEmblem.png|CSA Emblem EmblemDeathstormEmblem.png|Deathstorm Emblem EmblemLexLuthorEmblem.png|Lex Luthor Emblem EmblemMazahsEmblem.png|Maszahs Emblem EmblemOwlmanEmblem.png|Owlman Emblem EmblemPowerRingEmblem.png|Power Ring Emblem EmblemSuperwomanEmblem.png|Superwoman Emblem EmblemUltramanEmblem.png|Ultraman Emblem EmblemEnhancedCSAEmblem.png|Enhanced CSA Emblem EmblemEnhancedDeathstormEmblem.png|Enhanced Deathstorm Emblem EmblemEnhancedLexLuthorEmblem.png|Enhanced Lex Luthor Emblem EmblemEnhancedMazahsEmblem.png|Enhanced Maszahs Emblem EmblemEnhancedOwlmanEmblem.png|Enhanced Owlman Emblem EmblemEnhancedPowerRingEmblem.png|Enhanced Power Ring Emblem EmblemEnhancedSuperwomanEmblem.png|Enhanced Superwoman Emblem EmblemEnhancedUltramanEmblem.png|Enhanced Ultraman Emblem Paradox Time Capsule EmblemBrainiacEmblem.png|Brainiac Emblem EmblemExobyteEmblem.png|Exobyte Emblem EmblemHeroicMagicalEmblem.png|Heroic Magical Emblem EmblemHeroicMetaEmblem.png|Heroic Meta Emblem EmblemHeroicTechEmblem.png|Heroic Tech Emblem EmblemVillainousMagicalEmblem.png|Villainous Magical Emblem EmblemVillainousMetaEmblem.png|Villainous Meta Emblem EmblemVillainousTechEmblem.png|Villainous Tech Emblem EmblemEnhancedBrainiacEmblem.png|Enhanced Brainiac Emblem EmblemEnhancedExobyteEmblem.png|Enhanced Exobyte Emblem EmblemEnhancedHeroicMagicalEmblem.png|Enhanced Heroic Magical Emblem EmblemEnhancedHeroicMetaEmblem.png|Enhanced Heroic Meta Emblem EmblemEnhancedHeroicTechEmblem.png|Enhanced Heroic Tech Emblem EmblemEnhancedVillainousMagicalEmblem.png|Enhanced Villainous Magical Emblem EmblemEnhancedVillainousMetaEmblem.png|Enhanced Villainous Meta Emblem EmblemEnhancedVillainousTechEmblem.png|Enhanced Villainous Tech Emblem Atlantean Time Capsule EmblemArionEmblem.png|Arion Emblem EmblemBanishingEmblem.png|Banishing Emblem EmblemChaoticEmblem.png|Chaotic Emblem EmblemNecrotEmblem.png|Necrot Emblem EmblemProtectiveEmblem.png|Protective Emblem EmblemShieldingEmblem.png|Shielding Emblem EmblemSummoningEmblem.png|Summoning Emblem EmblemZodiacEmblem.png|Zodiac Emblem EmblemEnhancedArionEmblem.png|Enhanced Arion Emblem EmblemEnhancedBanishingEmblem.png|Enhanced Banishing Emblem EmblemEnhancedChaoticEmblem.png|Enhanced Chaotic Emblem EmblemEnhancedNecrotEmblem.png|Enhanced Necrot Emblem EmblemEnhancedProtectiveEmblem.png|Enhanced Protrective Emblem EmblemEnhancedShieldingEmblem.png|Enhanced Shielding Emblem EmblemEnhancedSummoningEmblem.png|Enhanced Summong Emblem EmblemEnhancedZodiacEmblem.png|Enhanced Zodiac Emblem Shazam! Time Capsule EmblemMagiclands-Globe.png|Magiclands - Globe Emblem EmblemMagiclands-Grin.png|Magiclands - Grin Emblem EmblemMagiclands-Maze.png|Magiclands - Maze Emblem EmblemMagiclands-Shazam.png|Magiclands - Shazam Emblem EmblemMagiclands-Storm.png|Magiclands - Storm Emblem EmblemMagiclands-Tree.png|Magiclands - Tree Emblem EmblemMagiclands-Warning.png|Magiclands - Warning Emblem EmblemReactiveEmoticon.png|Reactive Emoticon Emblem EmblemRockOfEternity.png|Rock of Eternity Emblem EmblemShazam.png|Shazam Emblem EmblemTawny.png|Tawny Emblem EmblemEnhancedMagiclands-Globe.png|Enhanced Magiclands - Globe Emblem EmblemEnhancedMagiclands-Grin.png|Enhanced Magiclands - Grin Emblem EmblemEnhancedMagiclands-Maze.png|Enhanced Magiclands - Maze Emblem EmblemEnhancedMagiclands-Shazam.png|Enhanced Magiclands - Shazam Emblem EmblemEnhancedMagiclands-Storm.png|Enhanced Magiclands - Storm Emblem EmblemEnhancedMagiclands-Tree.png|Enhanced Magiclands - Tree Emblem EmblemEnhancedMagiclands-Warning.png|Enhanced Magiclands - Warning Emblem EmblemEnhancedReactiveEmoticon.png|Enhanced Reactive Emoticon Emblem EmblemEnhancedRockOfEternity.png|Enhanced Rock of Eternity Emblem EmblemEnhancedShazam.png|Enhanced Shazam Emblem EmblemEnhancedTawny.png|Enhanced Tawny Emblem Dark Multiverse Time Capsule EmblemArrowheadEmblem.png|Arrowhead Emblem EmblemBatTotemEmblem.png|Bat Totem Emblem EmblemBearTotemEmblem.png|Bear Totem Emblem EmblemBirdTotemEmblem.png|Bird Totem Emblem EmblemBlackhawkEmblem.png|Blackhawk Emblem EmblemDragonhawkEmblem.png|Dragonhawk Emblem EmblemSmilingEmblem.png|Smiling Emblem EmblemWolfTotemEmblem.png|Wolf Totem Emblem EmblemEnhancedArrowheadEmblem.png|Enhanced Arrowhead Emblem EmblemEnhancedBatTotemEmblem.png|Enhanced Bat Totem Emblem EmblemEnhancedBearTotemEmblem.png|Enhanced Bear Totem Emblem EmblemEnhancedBirdTotemEmblem.png|Enhanced Bird Totem Emblem EmblemEnhancedBlackhawkEmblem.png|Enhanced Blackhawk Emblem EmblemEnhancedDragonhawkEmblem.png|Enhanced Dragonhawk Emblem EmblemEnhancedSmilingEmblem.png|Enhanced Smiling Emblem EmblemEnhancedWolfTotemEmblem.png|Enhanced Wolf Totem Emblem Marketplace Emblems File:EmblemBatmanEmblem(BvS).png|Batman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemSupermanEmblem(BvS).png|Superman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemWonderWomanEmblem(BvS).png|Wonder Woman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemWornBatmanEmblem.png|Worn Batman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemWornSupermanEmblem.png|Worn Superman Emblem (BvS) File:EmblemWornWonderWomanEmblem.png|Worn Wonder Woman Emblem (BvS) Server Emblems File:EmblemAbsolutePower.jpg|Absolute Power File:Birthright.png|Birthright File:.jpg|Bloodstorm File:Photo-0096.jpg|Blood Will Run File:EmblemBraveNewWorld.jpg|Brave New World File:EmblemCountdown.jpg|Countdown File:EmblemCrisis.jpg|Crisis File:.jpg|Crossfire File:EmblemCryForBlood.jpg|Cry For Blood File:EmblemDarknessFalls.jpg|Darkness Falls File:EmblemDeathandGlory.jpg|Death and Glory File:.jpg|For All Seasons File:EmblemInBrightestDay.jpg|In Brightest Day File:EmblemJustice.png|Justice File:.jpg|Justice For All File:EmblemLastLaugh.jpg|Last Laugh File:.jpg|Looking For Trouble File:EmblemNewFrontier.jpg|New Frontier File:EmblemNoMansLand.jpg|No Man's Land File:EmblemPublicEnemies.jpg|Public Enemies File:EmblemRealityLost.png|Reality Lost File:EmblemRedemption.png|Redemption File:.jpg|Relentless File:EmblemTheKillingJoke.png|The Killing Joke File:EmblemVirtue&Vice.jpg|Virtue and Vice File:EmblemZeroHour.jpg|Zero Hour Other Emblems File:EmblemAquamanEmblem.png|Aquaman Emblem File:EmblemBatmans80thEmblem.png|Batman's 80th Emblem File:EmblemBeta.jpg|Beta File:EmblemDaybreakLogo.png|Daybreak Logo File:EmblemEmblemOfTheBat-Axe.png|Emblem of the Bat-Axe File:EmblemEmblemOfTheDawnbreaker.png|Emblem of the Dawnbreaker File:EmblemEmblemOfTheDevastator.png|Emblem of the Devastator File:EmblemEmblemOfTheDrowned.png|Emblem of the Drowned File:EmblemEmblemOfTheMantling.png|Emblem of the Mantling File:EmblemEmblemOfTheMerciless.png|Emblem of the Merciless File:EmblemEmblemOfTheMurderMachine.png|Emblem of the Murder Machine File:EmblemEmblemOfTheRedDeath.png|Emblem of the Red Death File:EmblemEnhancedAquamanEmblem.png|Enhanced Aquaman Emblem File:EmblemEnhancedEmblemOfTheBat-Axe.png|Enhanced Emblem of the Bat-Axe File:EmblemEnhancedEmblemOfTheDawnbreaker.png|Enhanced Emblem of the Dawnbreaker File:EmblemEnhancedEmblemOfTheDevastator.png|Enhanced Emblem of the Devastator File:EmblemEnhancedEmblemOfTheDrowned.png|Enhanced Emblem of the Drowned File:EmblemEnhancedEmblemOfTheMantling.png|Enhanced Emblem of the Mantling File:EmblemEnhancedEmblemOfTheMerciless.png|Enhanced Emblem of the Merciless File:EmblemEnhancedEmblemOfTheMurderMachine.png|Enhanced Emblem of the Murder Machine File:EmblemEnhancedEmblemOfTheRedDeath.png|Enhanced Emblem of the Red Death File:EmblemHarleyQuinn25thAnniversaryEmblem.png|Harley Quinn 25th Anniversary Emblem File:EmblemSupermans80thEmblem.png|Superman's 80th Emblem File:EmblemWonderWomanEmblem.png|Wonder Woman Emblem Style Guide Front Emblem A.R.G.U.S. Operative, Ancient Urgrund Undertunic, Angelic, Angled Flexsuit, Arcane, Archer, Ascetic, Atlantean Monarch, Atlantean Warsuit, Basic Suit, Battle Mage, Biomech, Blackhawk, Chevron Slimline, Contemporary Tech, Daggerpoint Bodysuit, Daring Vigilante, Demonic Runes, Department of Corrections, Digital Invasion, Dresden 7 (male only), Electric, Energy Armor, Energy Armor (Elite), Fire Soul, Flames, Flexsuit, Fourth World, Gunslinger, Heart of the Predator, High Collar, High Voltage, Holiday Elf, Holiday Sweater, Ice, Jester, Jute, League of Assassins, M Slimline, M Suit, Manta, Military Tech, Mystic Energy, New Genesis, Paneled Bodysuit, Paramilitary, Prideful, Protege, Pyramid Slimline, Qwardian Fighter, Re-Gifted Sweater, Remora, Runes of the Ancients, Runes of the East, Runes of the Norsemen, Schoolyard, Sector Agent, Sector Incendiary, Short-Sleeve Slimeline, Skeleton, Slimline, Spindrift, Stalwart Defender, Strap Scales, Streak Slimline, T Slimline, T-Shirt, Talon Lord, Tank Top, Tech Ninja, Traces in Time, Triangles, Trigonic Shirt, Tunic of Greed, V Suit, Vengeance, Webbed Flexsuit Back Emblem Classic Duster, Detective, Energy Armor, Gotham Academy Letterman, Main Man, Metropolis University Letterman, Sequined Urban, Shim'Tar Regalia, Split Personality, Street, Trench Coat, Urban Slick Arm Emblem Gotham Academy Letterman, Metropolis University Letterman Shoulder Emblem Celtic, Shim'Tar Regalia, Spindrift Waist Emblem Fire Soul Weapon Emblem Shield: Heater Shield, Shined Brass Base Items Tied Hanging Decorative Drape Trivia *Some emblems can only be earned through missions, races, and events, while others can be bought. *The majority of emblems will appear on the front or back of Chest style armour pieces. *Server Emblems were issued to players as compensation following the move from individual Servers to MegaServers on mid-August, 2011. These emblems represent whichever individual server the player was using before the move. *The Shined Brass Shield-style can display an emblem on its front. *Since Home Turf episode there also are base items which can be emblemized, e.g. the Tied Hanging Decorative Drape. *All vendor emblems are also selectable during character creation. category:styles Category:Emblem Category:Emblem Styles